


Intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Edit: I definitely have a Wing Kink, Established Relationship, I think I have a Wing Kink, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1830835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of showing an angel's true wings is one of intimacy. You see, all angels have their large, white wings used for flying and showing off to other angels. These white wings are just a disguise, however, for their true wings. Angel's true wings are only shown to their lifelong mate during the mating season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

The act of showing an angel's true wings is one of intimacy. You see, all angels have their large, white wings used for flying and showing off to other angels. These white wings are just a disguise, however, for their true wings. Angel's true wings are only shown to their lifelong mate during the mating season.

 

Dean had seen Castiel's mock wings before; as had Sam. It had been an accident, happening in the middle of a hunt with the brothers when the angel had blasted off all the demons in the room.

 

The Winchesters were, to say things lightly, impressed. They had been astounded by the size and magnificence of the wings.

 

Castiel had decided to show Dean his true wings when he was sure the eldest hunter wouldn't run away by him saying something along the lines of 'the wings you saw before were just disguises for the real ones angels only show their mates.'

 

On the night Dean proposed to Cas, he decided to show his wings to Dean.

 

"Dean," the angel said into the man's bare chest as they were laying together in the fancy hotel bed they had stayed in.

 

"Yeah, babe?" he asked, turning his head to face his fiancé.

 

Castiel sat up and spoke with a whole new level of confidence than he was aware he had. "I want to show you my wings."

 

"I've already seen your wings, Cas," he said, confused as to why the angel suddenly wanted to show him his wings.

 

"You've seen my mock wings, Dean. I want to show you my real wings."

 

"Why didn't you show your real wings before, then?"

 

Castiel blushed and answered Dean's question. "The mock wings you saw are just disguises that an angel wears over their real wings. You see, an angel's true wings are reserved for viewing by their mates. Typically, angels show each other their true wings when mating. We've, uh, already done that."

 

Dean laughed, his real laugh, one he reserves for his close-knit group of family members; Sam, Bobby, Cas. "Alright. Show them to me."

 

The angel got off the bed and stood, allowing his back to relax before he let his true wings become visible to his lover.

 

Dean stared at the magnificent sight before him. Beautiful black wings that shone with hints of blue and gold and purple. The hunter sat up on his knees and lifted his hand to reach his fiancée's wings. Before he touched them, however, he looked to Castiel to make sure it was okay. A smile and a slight nod and Dean's hands were in the wings.

 

"Oh my God, Cas, they're beautiful."

 

"Thank you. I'm glad you like them."

 

"Should we 'mate', then?"

 

Cas looked at Dean with wide eyes and squeaked, "what?"

 

Another one of Dean's glorious laughs. "You said angels show each other their true wings when they mate. Let's mate, then."

 

Cas smiled when Dean grabbed him by the side of the face and pressed their lips together, long and sweet.


End file.
